


【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(中)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 道具Play。大明星堂本光一(35) x 情趣用品店店長堂本剛(35)
Kudos: 2





	【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(中)

忙碌的電視台一角，幾位女性工作人員趁隙聚在一起閒聊。

『吶，妳有沒有看舞台劇紀錄片首播！』  
『當然～座長好帥氣啊！』  
『座長伸手把頭髮往耳朵撥的瞬間，我原地死亡。』  
『沒錯沒錯！』  
『最近座長好像氛圍變柔和多了，該不會...』

『妳們還在這裡做什麼。節目都快開始了還不快去工作！』  
節目PD正好經過，看到一群嘰嘰喳喳聊個不停的工作人員，趕緊上前要她們趕緊回到崗位上。

待會要來錄製談話節目的可是最近因舞台劇紀錄片首播造成轟動的大明星堂本光一。上次【扣醬不做做看嗎？】節目參觀情趣用品店收視大漲，廣告收益滿滿，高層們十分滿意二話不說馬上趕拍兩集舞台劇紀錄片。後續的節目收視也都維持在中上，最近堂本光一只要來電視台工作，高層都立刻出面迎接。

堂本光一自然知道業界是現實的，原本沒期望紀錄片能近期拍攝，沒想到高層竟然立刻撥了人手出來。本來舞台劇排練就有側拍現在馬上能用上，電視台的人也二話不說加快剪輯速度，不到兩周舞台劇的紀錄片順利誕生。

走在電視台內的堂本光一自然知道紀錄片播出後反響不錯，事務所已經提前連絡自己，還特別告知有資金屆時能將今年的舞台劇製作成DVD販售。人前風光的大明星在意的可不是這些，而是剛才路過時飄入耳中的討論內容。

「光一，大家都說你氣場變柔和多了，怎麼突然開竅了？」經紀人走在旁邊自然也有聽見討論內容，想著上次錄製現場還不願妥協的人，卻願意為了舞台劇妥協。

「嘛…討論的是舞台劇嘛～妳也知道我事業重心跟熱情就是這個，自然提起時會比較、嗯、不同…」俊美的臉龐有些微熱，只有堂本光一知道自己的轉變是為什麼，這是無法公開的秘密。

「推特上還把你撥頭髮到耳後的畫面截圖了呢～單看這個畫面我還一度認不出是你呢！」經紀人拿出手機將推特畫面遞到堂本光一面前，堂本光一看了一眼便別過頭，擺擺手表示不想再看了。

「堂本桑～這邊這邊！」攝影棚裡工作人員忙進忙出做最後確認，準備就位。負責幫演出者別麥克風的女性工作人員看到堂本光一到場趕緊將人帶到位置上。

「唔、抱歉。」在工作人員替自己別上麥克風調整位置時，不經意碰觸到胸膛。在平常堂本光一是不會有什麼反應，但自從上次結束後，胸口感覺特別敏感，反射性伸手差點一把推開工作人員，連自己也嚇到。

「抱歉，堂本桑不好意思！」工作人員趕緊鞠躬道歉賠不是，她剛進來實習沒多久，事先從工作上的前輩聽來堂本光一不太喜歡被人觸碰，已經小心翼翼盡可能不要碰觸到了，卻還是造成對方不悅。

「沒事沒事，是我不太喜歡被碰…」堂本光一有些不好意思，這位工作人員看起來是新面孔，肯定是被嚇到了「真的，妳別放在心上，抱歉。」 

對工作人員露出充滿歉意的微笑，便走到攝影棚中間位置上，等待節目主持人到來就可以開始錄製了。  
\--

從燈光打在攝影棚的瞬間，堂本光一有種置身在小房間裡的感覺，一樣瞇起眼睛適應光線，眼前人影模糊周遭圍著光圈，黑色的攝影機鏡頭對著自己，也許是棚內氣溫太熱，堂本光一不禁稍微調整衣領、用力吞口水。

終究是專業的演員，面對主持人的問題，堂本光一都能侃侃而談，棘手的跑一下火車便過去了。只是當其他演出者回答問題時，他的目光總是會不小心飄到前方的小螢幕，看到自己的身影被錄製播放著。

感覺跟那一晚一樣。

「謝謝大家，辛苦了。」

結束錄製，堂本光一跟主持人以及同場的演出者一一道謝後，再跟工作人員致謝，還特別找到幫他別麥克風的工作人員再次致歉跟致謝。

離開攝影棚後走回休息室換裝，今天的衣服是廠商贊助的，想著替換有些麻煩不如待會直接問造型師多少錢就買下吧。

「堂本桑最近買了不少新衣呢～」造型師有些邊將堂本光一原本的衣服放入袋子內交給他，下意識說了句。

「還不是被粉絲們吐槽都穿全黑運動服，所以想說改變一下形象。」從錢包裡掏出現金遞出去，接過袋子堂本光一便快速離開休息室。

他不想被看見隱約被改變的身體，尤其胸膛，變得過敏感又容易挺立的乳尖，彷彿隨時準備好被誰納入口愛撫。

接下來沒有排程，經紀人也先回公司開會了，堂本光一開著車又繞到上次採訪的情趣用品店，停在不遠的停車格上，看著裡頭忙碌的店長堂本剛。

自從那晚之後，兩人並沒有再碰面或連絡。  
原本擔心拍攝內容會被掌握要脅，沒想到堂本剛當著他的面把記憶卡抽出，直接遞給他。

「我比較喜歡看現場的活色春香，影片就留給你欣賞。」掛著跟錄製節目時一樣的微笑，一時之間堂本光一都快以為剛才在房間裡發生的事情只是自己妄想，但腰部的酸軟跟後穴的濕潤收縮是真的，不禁紅著臉接過記憶卡，趕緊穿上衣服要離開。

「那你…」穿好衣服後，堂本光一看向站在門口好整以暇的堂本剛，眼神稍微飄向下，發現並無異樣。

「fufufu～放心，沒事的，」回望堂本光一的圓眸閃過狡黠光芒「有時候我也喜歡這種，想吃卻沒吃到的感覺。」   
\--

回到家的堂本光一迅速進入浴室沖洗，已經是第幾次像著魔般到店外窺視堂本剛，只要時間允許，他總是會待個五到十分鐘，然後落荒而逃。

嗚…撫弄著身後的手指無法順利進入太深，卡在不上不下的階段，更令人焦慮。

這一切都要怪堂本剛錄製的內容。

那天晚上回家後沖完澡便倒在床上呼呼大睡，直到隔天早上鬧鐘響起還反常賴了床，整天酸軟的身體提醒自己前一夜的瘋狂。

最後堂本光一還是禁不起好奇心，將記憶卡中的影像用電腦播放。

影片不長、內容斷斷續續：有從後方拍攝放入拉珠後畫圓抽插，以及幾秒夾著小尾巴維持著站姿、胸前乳夾晃動時發出清脆的鈴鐺聲，還有最後前後達到高潮側躺在地面上微微顫抖的自己，臉部都沒有被拍攝完全。

堂本光一第一次知道，原來自己能給人如此大的遐想，光是紅暈中點上的一顆黑痣、紅腫濕潤蠕動的雙唇、流著汗的頸項到鎖骨、因乳夾刺激而漲大綻放的紅艷乳尖、自豪的腹肌沾著些許白濁，最後是不停收縮的後穴，一張一合像是無聲的邀請，誘惑著凝望著的人。

關上浴室蓮蓬頭，堂本光一摀著臉發出苦惱的嗚噎，害怕沉溺於快感漩渦中而禁慾了這麼些天，卻無時無刻想到那晚的橋段，還被虐般每晚都看影片中的自己，累積又無法釋放的欲望使人崩潰。

難怪周遭的人總是說不笑的時候看起來禁欲嚴肅，笑起來氣場又突然趨於柔和。

總歸一句是：『欲求不滿』。   
\--  
「抱歉，今天營業時間已經結束囉。」聽見有人入內的開門聲，堂本剛低著頭把收銀機鎖上，帶著歉意告知已經打烊。

「啊…我沒注意到…」一樣穿著全黑服裝戴著漁夫帽，站在關上的門前不知所措，這是被拒絕了嗎…

「fufufu～稀客，還以為您不會來了。」笑笑的從櫃台裡走出來卻沒往堂本光一走過去，堂本剛斜站在櫃台旁左手指輕敲著桌面，不規則的節拍傳入兩人耳裡，落在心上。

「今天想找什麼樣的商品嗎？」見堂本光一脫下帽子紅著臉不說話，堂本剛像對待每一位來店裡的客人般詢問。

「我...」我也不知道啊。

「不然先看過再決定？嗯？」看出堂本光一內心的猶豫，堂本剛拿出上次房間的小鑰匙，領著人再次進入未知的領域。  
\--  
「這、這是什麼？」進到上次的房間內，堂本光一全身細胞都開始沸騰，白皙的皮膚染上薄薄紅暈，身後像是有記憶般開始濕潤收縮。

堂本剛從抽屜裡忙碌的拿出幾樣商品，陳列在桌上，從簡易的情趣道具到有些刺激的，當然太超過的怕嚇到眼前剛要入門的人就不拿出來了。

「這個是跳蛋，A片裡常見的啊。」不是吧，難道看片都是挑清純的？是不是應該送幾片給他看看...

「中間那個。」英俊的小臉酡紅，他當然知道最旁邊的是什麼，是中間那個看起來圓圓的不知道作用好嗎！

「喔～」作勢拍了下額頭，怎麼可能不知道跳蛋呢，是自己輕視了「陰莖環啊，還會震動喔，要不要試試看！」 

圓圓的雙眸併出晶亮光彩，從另個抽屜拿出各式各樣的造型還有不同顏色。

「這、會不會太刺激...」覺得眼前有點模糊頭有點暈，堂本光一有些害怕的退後一步，卻被堂本剛抓住手腕，笑著拉到桌前。

「網路介紹你的代表色是紅色，這個怎麼樣？上面還有印草莓圖案喔～」最近的情趣用品開始走可愛風，因為越來越多人重視床第之間的情趣，很多女性也會來購買給另一半使用。

「你...用過嗎？」近距離看到商品更害羞了，只好轉過頭看堂本剛，沒想到對上眼更不好意思。

「嗯...震動款的還沒用過，」認真想了想，這批新商品還沒試用過「光一要和我一起用用看嗎？」 

肯定是被如小鹿般純真的圓眸蠱惑了自己，不然堂本光一不會點頭，還上了堂本剛的車，就為了去超商買罐可樂。  
\--  
「還承受的了嗎？」趁著紅燈，堂本剛摸了下堂本光一的臉，漁夫帽遮住充滿情慾紅潮的小臉，閉著眼睛想要逃避身下的感覺。

「嗯...」

後穴塞著無線跳蛋，前面分身半抬起頭，扭動身體想要調整姿勢，便會牽動縛著厚實胸膛的安全帶掃過乳珠，引起另一波快感。

「哈～」

無力抵靠著窗戶輕喘著，玻璃上立刻浮現一小塊白色薄霧。車窗外景物流動緩慢，不知道是堂本剛故意開這麼慢，還是原本就是恪守安全駕駛，堂本光一此時完全能體會相對論，做快樂的事情會覺得時間流逝很快，則禁慾忍耐時覺得時間流逝很慢。

「唷西，到了。你不下去看要買點什麼嗎？」車停在超商前，看著快把下唇咬破的人，堂本剛有些不捨。

「快、快點...」輕輕搖頭，堂本光一只希望快點回到小房間內，回到情慾漩渦之中，掀起驚濤駭浪。

門打開後又關上。

堂本光一將安全帶解開，稍微調整坐姿，低頭抵在前方大口喘息，大腿往兩邊微開、屁股挪動稍稍翹起。其實跳蛋震動頻率很低，只是剛好抵在敏感點附近，收縮時滑動刺激，意外的難熬。  
趁著堂本剛還沒回來前，偷偷將外套拉鍊拉開，佈滿細汗的厚實胸膛露出，挺立著的乳尖如熟成的果實般鮮豔欲滴。

從車外看到副駕駛坐的人彎著腰，堂本剛有些擔憂，是不是太刺激了？趕緊上車查看狀況。

「還好嗎？」

對上堂本光一充滿情慾的雙眼，咬到紅腫的雙唇吐出微小音量「剛...快給我...」  
\--  
回到小房間後，堂本剛迅速將人放置沙發上，把全新的商品粗暴拆箱、清潔，回頭就見堂本光一已經退去身上衣物，手扶著沙發椅背、雙腿往兩旁分開、撅著屁股對著他。

啵－

把粉色跳蛋取出，濕潤的穴口開合著想含住什麼，一道銀絲還牽掛著跳動的粉紅。忍不住誘惑，堂本剛伸出中指往後穴裡送，進入的瞬間嫩肉立刻緊緊包覆住手指吸吮，如果自己進入這高熱的甬道，肯定會像鬆餅上的奶油般融化掉吧。

「嗯哼～」被侵入的人發出好聽的鼻音，扭動身體彷彿想要更多。

堂本剛稍微用手指抽插了幾下，找到了離入口處不遠的敏感點，滿意的摩娑兩下引起一陣不規則收縮後才離開。

「上次給你用的是棒狀的拉珠，後面有小貓尾巴的，」把上次用過的道具拿到堂本光一面前，果不其然害羞的別過頭。

「這次你挑的這種，顆粒會越塞越大顆，如果受不了要跟我說，我就停止。」 落下一枚吻在美麗的蝴蝶骨上，在堂本光一點頭後開始準備動作。

在拉珠上塗抹充分的潤滑，先從最小顆的開始放入。

「等一下！」突然堂本光一喊了停止。

堂本剛也如實停下動作，等他說。

「能不能...」被濕潤迷離的眼神盯著，堂本剛下腹有些緊繃，隨著說話時若隱若現的粉嫩舌尖，無一不是在勾引他將碩大放入將小巧可口的嘴堵上。

「拍我...」

被這句話刺激到了，堂本剛一個箭步向前，率先扣住線條分明的下巴吻住提出誘人要求的小嘴，伸入舌頭交纏，搜刮嘴裡帶著可樂甜味的津液，吻得難分難捨。

「光一平時上鏡頭還上不夠嗎...」好不容易分開雙唇，堂本剛暗啞的嗓音傳入堂本光一發紅的耳朵。

「不是...」說不出口，堂本光一是想知道堂本剛是怎麼看自己。從上次的影片中，他彷彿自己化身為堂本剛，看著一名美麗的胴體綻放。

堂本剛沒有多做追究，眼前即將盛開的花朵急需呵護，於是把早就準備好的小型攝影機拿出來，開啟前對堂本光一認真的說

「過程你不要隨便喊我的名字，我也不會喊你名字，以及我答應你，不會拍攝全臉，有聽清楚嗎？」

「嗯。」乖巧點頭，其實如果是堂本剛的話，堂本光一覺得全臉入鏡似乎也可以。

「那就開始吧。」

畫面上，最小顆的珠子瞬間沒入後穴中，緊接著稍微大顆點的，直到放入第五顆珠子時，傳來堂本光一嗚噎的鼻音。

「乖～放鬆點～」緊閉的穴口遲遲不肯放鬆，堂本剛伸手撫弄堂本光一高翹的下身，成功舒緩不適。

「啊啊......」珠子越推越深，堂本光一感覺到體內沒有被觸碰過的地方被摩娑過，有些酥麻又有些痠軟，只能再將屁股翹高點，試圖緩解異樣感覺。

「今晚我們先放到第七顆就好...」這次的拉珠與上次的拉珠棒不同，可以進入到更深處，堂本剛怕傷到堂本光一，不敢再推進。

暫時將攝影機關上，拿起旁邊的陰莖環放入堂本光一手中，而堂本光一還在感受身後帶來的快感一時沒反應過來。

「幫我戴上。」脫下褲子彈出的是上次見過的碩大，但今晚看起來似乎更大點了，也許是因為他將毛髮剃除了吧。堂本光一闔上微張的嘴，吞了口口水小心翼翼把陰莖環套在勃起的碩大上，緩緩往下套。

「想吃的話可以喔。」從他盯著自己下身的目光可以看見慾望，堂本剛笑著，鼓勵他實踐慾望。

抿著的雙唇立刻將碩大含入，賣力的吞吐莖身、舌頭靈巧撫弄傘部，雙手放在堂本剛臀部兩側維持重心，動作更加快速深入。

「啊──你的嘴好棒～」手指穿過柔軟髮絲，扶著後腦勺、腰部隨著堂本光一吞納的節奏擺動，深入喉頭時的緊縮刺激著敏感的傘部，要不是戴著陰莖環，可能沒多久就釋放了。

「先放開...」今晚還有更重要的事情要做。

與堂本剛不同，堂本光一並沒有除毛髮的習慣，於是堂本剛挑過環的大小，套在他傘部與莖身連接的凹槽處，確定他沒有任何不適才放開手。

「吶，這給你。」把一枚遙控器交到堂本光一手中，告訴他可以掌控套在他身上的環，而堂本剛手裡的，自然是控制堂本光一的。

「啊───哈───」拉珠被輕跩出體內又被塞回，沒幾次堂本光一就快承受不了，高翹的分身滲出晶亮透明的液體，不時顫抖著。

「不、進來嗎？」有些疑惑的側過臉望著堂本剛，明明從他眼神裡可以看出赤裸裸的慾望，但為什麼他不願意實踐呢？

「fufufu～」摟住精實的腰部，碩大抵在臀瓣之間，堂本剛細細吻著美麗肌肉線條的背部，煞有其事的說「應該讓你愛的人進入才行喔。」   
\--  
回到家的堂本光一拖著經歷趁汗淋漓的身體進入浴室，把浴缸蓄滿溫熱水，倒入柑橘香味的入浴劑。整個人泡入後感到每吋肌肉都放鬆了，看著外面東京都夜景，回想著失去理性前堂本剛吻著自己說的那句話。

圍著浴巾走出浴室，打開電腦把拿到的記憶卡放入，進度拉到最後幾分鐘。

雙手緊抓著沙發背而浮現的肌肉線條，側面拍攝使三角肌看起來增大，反弓著背部而高翹的臀部露出幾顆珠子輕晃著，前身聳立的分身套著一圈紅色環鈴口滲出晶瑩。

影片中除了自己的喘息聲外，還有那人時不時套弄下身的聲音。

最後晃動的畫面中只看到拉珠被跩出跟聳立的分身射出白濁，以及極盡嫵媚的嬌喘聲。

而攝影機沒拍到的是，在那之後迫不及待爬向堂本剛，將碩大再次納入口中吸吮，在快要釋放前將手中遙控器強度開到最大，使堂本剛緊緊扣住自己後腦勺深深頂弄，事後溫柔舔舐半垂的碩大、媚眼如絲的堂本光一。

TBC


End file.
